This isn't Home
by Len-Kagamine-Is-A-Sexy-Vampire
Summary: The Cul-de-Sac doesn't feel like home anymore. It's just violence, and gang wars. I wished it's all be back to the way it use to be. "I always miss hanging out and pulling scams." Mostly Eddy's POV


**Gangs:**

**K24:**

**Main Members: Eddy (Leader, 18), Lee (19), Rolf (19), Kevin (18), Natalie (OC, Eddy's girlfriend, 16)**

**Turf: The Factory, the Trailer Park, and the Junkyard**

**CDSMafia:**

**Main Members: Double D (Leader, 18), Marie (18), Jonny (+Plank, 16), Nazz (18), Kiyle (OC, 15)**

**Turf: The "Playground," and the Cul-de-Sac**

**KR3W**

**Main Members: Ed (Leader, 19), Sarah (16, Scamp's Mom), Jimmy (16), May (17), Scamp (OC, Sarah's Kid, Unknown Father, 2)**

**Turf: The Creek, the Construction Site, and the Lane**

_**Eddy's POV**_

I crept around the Junkyard. I could hear someone sneaking around. But, this was my turf. No way was I going to let someone else sneak an attack on K24. I looked around every piece of crap that I saw. Yet I couldn't find anyone. There was only one person that could sneak around and not be seen. I knew this person to well. Almost silent footsteps, one of the best hiders. It had to be Double D. Or, it could have been Nazz. But, either one was fine with me, as long as I shot somebody.

Out of nowhere, a bullet charged by my side, barely missing my head. I looked back to see Nazz's shadow racing to hide behind the junky car. "I see you, Nazz." I said, under my breath. I crept slowly around the car to see Nazz crouched down pointed her gun at me. I quickly ducked, and rolled on the other side of the car.

I heard Nazz yell. "Guys! Now!" Then the rest of the CDS showed up, and were firing away. I jolted towards the direction of the Trailer Park. I heard bullets being fired from distances. I wasn't going to die there. I slid behind an old broken down dishwasher. The bullets were hitting it, and I knew it wouldn't last long.

I grabbed my cell phone, and dialed Natalie's number. I pulled my blunderbuss out and peeked out to the CDS's. I shot, and then rushed behind another crappy dishwasher. Natalie finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Nat. Tell the others to hurry to the junkyard." I said, watching my back making sure that CDS wasn't insight.

"Why? What did you start!?"

"I didn't do it. I was walking to Kev's house, and I heard someone in the Junkyard. It was Nazz. They were trying to sneak one!" I heard a bullet piece the dishwasher. "Damn it!" I ran too hid beneath another old car.

"Okay, I tell them, just hang in there babe." With that Natalie hung up.

I hung up my phone, and turned out towards CDS and started shooting.

I was dodging and shooting for about thirty minutes before the rest of my gang showed up.

Kevin jumped above me, and start shooting with a shotgun. Lee was standing on top of the old car shooting with a machine gun. Where she got it, I still don't know. Rolf was standing in the middle of the junkyard, shooting the pistol Kevin threw at him when we went to fight KR3W. Then, Natalie came right beside me, her rifle in hand.

She turned her head towards me, and I looked at her pale blue eyes. She was the only reason I formed a gang.

"Didn't they try this last week?" Natalie asked me, and then she stood up, shot some bullets, and crouched back down.

I chuckled. "Well, do you really expect them to stop trying? The junkyard's big. It took us three years to take it from KR3W."

She laughed a little, flipping her beach blonde hair back. "I should of knew that."

"Eddy!" I heard Kevin yell. "Get your lazy ass out here!"

I grabbed Natalie's hand, and we walked out to Kevin, and started shooting CDS.

The war lasted for two hours. Almost three. We beat the Cul-de-Sac Mafia, and the turf remained ours.

We'd had the Junkyard as our turf for around two years now. It took three years to steal it from KR3W.

We were all walking towards Kevin's house. "Man, fighting like that make me remember when we fought KR3W." Kevin said, putting his shotgun away.

"I wish I was there when you guys won that battle." Natalie was walking beside me. "It sounds like it was the best."

"Well, it's not your fault that the double-crosser did that to you." Lee popped a cigarette in her mouth. "We'll get him back. You know why?"

We rolled our eyes. We knew what she was about to say, and we all said together, "Karma's a bitch." We all cracked up.

Who is that double-crosser, and what did they do to Natalie you may ask? Well, the double-crosser is called Double D. I use to be part of the Cul-de-Sac Mafia. So did Natalie. Then, one day, Double D did something to Natalie. I heard her scream in the middle of the night, and rushed to her house. Whatever he did, it made Natalie blind. That's when we called it quits and I started up K24.

Kevin was a part of KR3W. I was in the middle of a long gang war that never ended when I asked him to join. It took a little while. He only joined because he wanted revenge on Ed. What he wanted it for, I still don't know. He was the third member, and he actually came up with the name.

Lee was part of Kanker. A gang that consisted of her, May, Marie, and her cousin. The gang split up when Marie fell in love with someone from CDS. So, Marie quit, and then the whole gang fell apart. What use to be Kanker is now split up among the three gangs that stand. Lee joined me shortly after Kevin convinced her.

Rolf was moved into the Cul-de-Sac after I had already started the gang. He wasn't use to gang life, but we convinced him somehow. It took time for this farm kid to turn into the bad boy Rolf he was. It took time to teach him to hold a gun and fire it. Yet, he was the best shooter out of all of us.

That was my gang. And, I was happy that they were my gang, and none of them would ever leave.

*************

_**Double D's POV**_

Organize. Organize. Organize. That was all that was going through my head the day after my gang lost the gang war against K24. Well, it was more of a gang battle, because I doubt the war will ever end. Not until two of the three gangs are wiped out or fall apart like Kanker did. There was no way I was going to let K24 or KR3W beat the Cul-de-Sac Mafia. There was no way in hell.

Anyway, I was thinking 'Organize' because I woke up to a room that hadn't been cleaned in a long time. So, I went through everything, trying to re-organize. It was then I fount a picture of what CDS use to be. When it was Eddy, Natalie, Jonny (and Plank), Nazz, and me. Now, it was Marie, Nazz, Kiyle, Jonny (and Plank), and me. I guess Natalie had a good reason to quit, but to start a new gang, and the first thing you do is attack my turf? I don't think so.

My gang is the strongest and largest gang in the town. The gang was named CDSMafia which stood for Cul-de-Sac Mafia. Eddy came up with the name. It fits us. (We do OWN the Cul-de-Sac.) The gang was started by Eddy, Natalie, and me.

The first member, other then myself, is Marie. She was part of Kanker. The gang that split. She fell in love with me, and her sisters got mad, and told her she couldn't love me. She refused to listen, and she turned on her sisters and other relatives part of her gang when she shot at her third cousin. This cause the gang to split and she joined CDS without hesitation.

The next member is Jonny, and Plank. Plank is Jonny friend he's had ever since we were just kids. Jonny still has Plank; he just made him a little carrier that hangs on his belt. Anyway, Jonny joined when Eddy talked him into it. His dad use to make guns, and Jonny fount out how, and he makes us guns. He's never seen without at least one gun in his pocket.

Nazz joined after she felt betrayed by Kevin. Kevin joined KR3W (Somehow he ended up on K24) because he wanted to have a purpose in life. So, his purpose was gang violence! I guess that's what he thought.

Then, there was Kiyle. She moved to the Cul-de-Sac just a few years ago. She joined us, because we owned where she lived. The Cul-de-Sac. She thought it was appropriate to join the gang that controls where you live. She's pretty handy when it comes to shooting though.

That was my gang. My gang. Not Eddy's. Not Ed's. But, mine. That's all that mattered. Well, that's all that mattered to me.

Eddy was a back stabber. So was his girlfriend, Natalie. I don't care what Eddy told you! I made that Natalie blind for a good reason. Marie overheard them talking about killing everyone in the gang while we were asleep, so I took advantage of knowing, and showed those two what happened when you messed with me.

Somehow, I always miss hanging out and pulling scams with Ed and Eddy. But, that was the past. This was now, and now demanded a long and fight-to-the-death war. It wasn't over until one gang stood, and I was going to make sure that my gang was the one standing. I swore it.

_**Eddy's POV**_

The next day, after the big gang battle (which we awesomely won!), we were all at Kevin's house, just chillin' and laying back, acting like a bunch of goofballs. (We were on floaties in Kevin's pool outside talking.)

"Hey, Lee? If Karma's the bitch, then why isn't your name Karma?" I asked, as everyone cracked up, except Lee.

Lee shrugged. "Well, my mom screwed up our names." She took a drink of her sweet tea. "Marie's name should of been slut, and May should have been whore." We all laughed a little more.

"I heard that!" We looked over at the fence to see Marie looking at us.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "What are you doing at my house?" He took a sip of his Pepsi.

Marie laughed, sarcastically. "It's my turf." She pulled sunglasses that were on top of her head down over her eyes like they should be worn. "Which you can't have." With that, she walked away.

Rolf took a sip of his coke, and sighed. "Well, sometimes I just wish I could shoot the sister-from-another-mister Kanker-girl." This was Marie or May in Rolf language.

Natalie laughed. She was sitting on a chair beside the pool. She didn't like to swim.

I closed my eyes, and put my sunglasses on. "How sweet would it be to have the Cul-de-Sac?" I wondered out loud. "You'd get to own where everyone lives."

I could hear Kevin sigh. "Yeah, that'd be so sweet." Then he paused. "But, the CDS would have to get a new name."

I heard Lee laugh sarcastically. "Who the hell cares? If they have to get a new name, they'll have to get a new name."

"Sometime, I want to sew Kanker-red-headed-girl's mouth closed." This was Lee in Rolf.

I heard Lee shrug. "I don't care."

All the sudden, we hear a baby cry. We all jumped up, and ran to looked over Kevin's fence. The baby was Scamp. Scamp the Wonder.

Then, we heard Scamp's mother softly say, "It's okay. Sh. Sh."

Who was his mother? Why, you wouldn't believe me when I say Sarah. Yes. Ed's little sister, at the age of sixteen has a two-year old son named Scamp. We call him Scamp the Wonder, because everyone in the Cul-de-Sac has no idea who his father is.

All we know is that Sarah got kidnapped four years ago. She showed back up with a one-year old son. She doesn't even know who the father is.

Kevin stopped looking over, and went back to the pool. "Why the hell does she even try to be a mother?"

I hopped down from the chair I was standing on. "I guess she just does." I grabbed my drink from the table, and headed back to my floatie. "I mean, it's her fault she got kidnapped and raped."

A few seconds later, the whole gang was back in the pool, and Natalie was in her seat.

I stared at the sky, and watched clouds pass us. The clouds would float by. Peacefully like nothing in the world mattered. That was my old life. Scamming these crazy kids with Double D and Ed. Just having fun, being kids. We were like clouds, floating by. Just being kids, and not worrying about anything in the world. Like that would ever happen.

"Heads up!" Kevin yelled. I looked to see Marie and Nazz jumping into Kevin's yard.

"What the hell!" Lee shouted as she jumped back onto the concrete that surrounded the pool.

Marie and Nazz held up there guns. "Sorry. CDS's turf. Get out." Marie said, in her demanding voice.

I heard Lee laugh. "You guys plan to run every bitch in the Cul-de-Sac out?" Lee took a sip of her drink, which she somehow saved when she jumped back. "You know KR3W's gonna tear you up. You little whores!"

Marie squinted her eyes. "Well, you don't know what we're doing."

Nazz put her hand on her hip. "Sorry, but you're out."

"Don't you ever touch him!" We all froze as we heard the loud yell of Sarah. Followed by the sound of guns shooting bullets. Then one quickly barely missed Kevin.

This was it. All three of the gangs were in war with each other. I knew that this would be a long hard battle. Especially when I saw Double D fire at Natalie and me. And, I mumbled under my breath, "You little bastard." Then I started shooting at anyone and everyone. Except my gang and Scamp the Wonder.

I looked over to see if I could see Scamp. Then, I saw Sarah running towards her house. I quickly looked around for any of my gang members. Then, I saw Rolf shooting only two feet from me.

"Hey! Rolf! Think you could shoot with two guns?!" I yelled at him.

He never moved his eyes, but responded. "I believe so."

"Here! Catch!" I threw him my pistol. "And, watch Natalie for me!"

"You got it leader-Ed-boy." Then, Rolf started shooting with two guns.

I ran towards Sarah's house. I looked through the windows, and I saw her cuddling with Scamp. I felt so sorry for her. Even though I said it was her fault, I knew it wasn't. Scamp was a two year old little boy, growing up in a town with gang violence around every corner.

I walked into the house, and Sarah quickly pulled out her gun once she saw me. "Don't get near me!"

I put my hands up over my head, like cops had you do. "Sarah. I'm not here to hurt you or Scamp. I came to help make sure he's safe." I told her.

She held the gun up higher. "How can I believe you!?"

I sighed. "Look. You can check my pockets, my bag. I don't have any weapon!"

Sarah held the gun up for five more seconds, then put it down. "Eddy, I swear if you hurt Scamp, I will makes sure you die the most painful death you could imagine, and send you to hell!"

I put my hands down. "Okay. Now, if you take Scamp to my place, it'll be safer. Everyone knows that I'm never inside there."

Sarah picked up Scamp. "I guess so."

I looked outside the window to see the war heat up even more. "Okay, but stay in here until I come get you, or Scamp and you will both die."

Sarah nodded her head, and I walked back outside. "Rolf!" I yelled, and he threw my pistol right back to me. _"Don't worry Scamp the Wonder. I'll make sure you're okay."_

I ran, dodging as many bullets as I could. The Cul-de-Sac had become a live-action Grand Theft Auto. I was shooting anything in my path. I ran by Natalie. "Nat. Listen. I need you to take Sarah and Scamp to my house. Hide them in the basement, and make sure you lock the door."

"Okay." Natalie said.

"Stay right here." I ran back to Sarah's place. A bullet almost hit me, and I tripped over something. Doing this, I hurt my knee. I stood up, and a felt a jolt of pain go throughout my leg. Regardless, I got up, and headed in Sarah's house.

"Sarah. Go follow,… Natalie." My knee hurt so bad. Sarah had Scamp in her hand, and ran outside. I looked out the window, and saw her meet up with Natalie.

Then, I saw a bullet head for them. "Natalie! Sarah! Scamp!" I yelled, but they couldn't hear me. My knee sending jolts of pain every second throughout my body.

Then, I watched as the bullet headed for Scamp, and Sarah quickly turned around, and the bullet hit her.

I started to run outside, but my knee was causing me so much pain. Everything around me was getting blurry. I could only feel the pain from my knee. It hurt so bad. "Hang… in…. there….. Sarah….." Then, it was black.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, this was my first REAL cartoon story. But, Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show (Brings back a lot of good memories.) came on, and I had to write something!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it. R&R.**


End file.
